Tear drop in the sand
by AngelicAtheist333
Summary: A story based on SCII and III. They thought it would be just a normal day playing video games, but it ended up throwing them into the SCIII world! How will they get home? and who do they run into along the way?
1. It starts

Authoress: My Undying Love For You AKA Christina _N/A_

Co/Author: Yassal Rodriguez

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur III or anything associated with it. The only thing I own is the idea of this story that I thought up by myself because I have nothing better to do at the moment.

I don't know how long this story is going to go on, but I can assure you it will be at the very least 20 chapters. And to be honest, the only reason I say that is because I write so much I can promise you the least amount of words in each chapter is going to be 800, minimum. So there you go. Enjoy!

Yassal's note: "I'm just doing this because she bugged me. Plus, I know more than her."

Que "Thumbs up"

X

Yassal had just walked in the door of his house, sat down his bag and started walking towards his room. This was the norm for the young man with an advanced knowledge of weaponry. He stopped. "Something isn't right." He said, slowly walking towards his room, entering stealth ninja mode.

He opened the first door that led to the hallway that was attached to his room. The hallway light was off but his room light was on, not the way he left it. He slowly crept towards his door. He stopped momentarily to get a M1A1 Thompson AKA "Tommy gun" he had hid in the hall closet.

After grabbing the gun he continued to walk towards his door. Just a few inches away, he knocked down the door with a kick from his right leg and aimed his gun in the direction of his TV to find a blonde-haired girl playing his PS2. "Chii, why did you break into my house," he said in a monotone voice "again." He added at the last second.

"Lookie Onii-chan! I'm playing as you!" Chii said pointing at the TV screen, completely ignoring his question. Yassal walked over and looked at the TV screen, she was playing Resident Evil 4, playing as Leon in his pimp suit using a Tommy gun. Yassal walked over to a mirror in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he rested his hand under his chin, observing his face in different angles. "Um, Chii! I'm not wearing a pimp suit!" he said walking out of the bathroom back towards his room. (A/N 'Onii' means 'big brother' in Japanese and 'Sensei' means 'teacher'. As for the pimp suit, you'd have to have RE4 on PS2 to know what I'm talking about. -; )

"So, why are you here again?" he asked walking over and sitting on his couch. "Cause I love you." "That's what they all say." "No, but I really love you!" "I know, that's what they all say." "Are you ever going to believe me?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Cause," he paused to think, "I'm me."

Chii blinked twice at his comment. "You wanna know what the great thing about being me is?" "There are so many of you?" "No. I'm not Agent Smith damn it! I don't go around grabbing people's breast."

Chii rolled her eyes "If you started it wouldn't surprise me." Another voice came from the shadows of the hallway. "What the fuck do you want?" Yassal asked annoyed. "You." Replied Sin. She grabbed one of Yassal's pistols' and unsheathed the katana she had around her waist. "DIE!" She screamed as she charged at Yassal. Yassal grabbed a near by buster sword and countered Sin's attack. Sending her flying into a wall. "Chii, what the fuck is your baka yami doing here?" Yassal said; he aimed his gun at Sin .Sin pushed herself off of the wall and towards Yassal again, katana ready for another attack.

"Aaahh! NO! Stop fighting!" Chii screamed covering her ears, shutting her eyes tightly. Immediately Sin (involuntarily) stopped swinging her katana. "Ah shit." She murmured as Yassal put down his Tommy and started tying her up. "Your one kinky bastard, you know that." Sin stated narcissistically. Yassal's response was sticking out his middle finger. "Damn, you must be desperate to be offering that to _me_ of all people…" Sin replied. "First of all," Yassal began, "my thumb isn't extended so it isn't an offer. And since when have you ever been considered a person you heinous bitch?" Yassal contorted. Sin stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry…" Chii murmured. "It's okay. She had it coming anyways." Yassal replied as he saved Chii's RE4 (Resident Evil 4) game and took out the disc, inserting a new one.

"What are we playing next?" asked Chii in an enthusiastic voice. "What do you think…?" Yassal smirked. "YAY!" came a happy blonde's response. "I love SCIII!" (AKA Soul Calibur III) shrieked Chii as she grabbed her controller. "Try not to be so loud, please." Yassal mentioned, his ears covered by his hands. "Oops! Sorry." Yassal murmured something that sounded like "It's okay." But was not audible due to the fact the SCIII title had just appeared on the TV screen meaning a loud voice of a man saying "Soul Calibur… 3!"

"Allright! Ready to get your butt kicked?" Chii asked enthusiastically. "What world do you live in?" "A good one!" "A non-realistic one, apparently." "Grr! I'll beat you one day!" "Maybe. If I become too old to press the buttons on my controller fast enough, but even then I doubt you'd win." "You just rhymed." "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Chii smiled at the annoyance of her older brother/Sensei.

Sin was leaning against a wall in the room watching the two of them play SCIII. "You know, you two are very annoying to listen to." She stated blandly, "Then don't listen." Yassal retorted. "Okay guys, play nice." Chii reminded them. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, I have my own body now hikari (AKA 'Light', in this case lighter half of me)." She smirked at the thought of no longer being confined in Chii's body anymore, now she was a free spirit, able to do whatever she pleased. Sort of. "Then why did you stop when I told you to?" Chii reminded. Sin's face froze momentarily then became replaced with a scowl, "You just distracted me, that's all." "Uh-huh. Right." Chii said sarcastically. "Bitch." _Takes one to know one_ thought Chii, though she would never say that out loud. She didn't like swearing.

Sin, once being inside of Chii's body could hear what she was thinking (apparently, still able to). She scowled, "I heard that." She yelled irritated, kicking Chii in the butt. Chii screamed, she was taken off guard, her legs flailed in the air, knocking over her can of Dr. Pepper sending it flying into the air. "Oh shit." Yassal said watching the can fly into the TV and then all over his PS2. The electrical wires were sparking, sending small strands of electricity through the air. "Is it supposed to do that?!" screamed Chii over the static hiss from the TV and wires. Suddenly a light started to emanate through the PS2, "I don't know! But I know for sure it's not supposed to light up like a big ass light bulb!" Yassal screamed back. The light grew bigger and the three of them were engulfed in it. Chii threw herself forward on her brother, clinging to him for dear life. Too scared to hear the screams of her name coming from the window.

Meanwhile…. Outside Yassal's bedroom window…

"I knew Chii would be here!" Exclaimed Matt, happy to find Chii. Matt was a tall 5'9 Hispanic handsome man with emerald green eyes and jet-black hair. Matt's eyes lit up at the sight of Chii (A/N not stuck on myself -.-; ). Matt started opening the window when he saw that the screen had lit up a bright white color; it was blinding. Chii screamed. "Chii!" Matt screamed climbing through the window and running towards her. But before he could get over to her, the light grew bigger and swallowed him along with the others.

They were engulfed in a light that seemed to pull the ground from under they're feet and spiraled them downward. "Onii! I'm scared!" she said holding onto him. "It's okay Chii! Everything is going to be okay, just whatever you do, don't let go!" he ordered, Chii nodded her head in response. As they spiraled down, the pressure started getting tighter and electrical sparks were flying around at random, one of them hit Chii's arm that she was using to hold onto Yassal, causing her to let go. "Onii!" "CHII!" "Onii!!" "Chii!" "YASSAL!!" she screamed, as she was ripped away from him in a different direction. "Chii…" whispered Yassal as the light that was so blinding to all of them; turned a dark purple. Sparks were even more random and crazy and Yassal was sent flying around like a rag doll falling off of the empire state building during a tornado.

The next thing Yassal knew he was falling upside down toward a tree on what seemed like a hillside that stretched empty for miles. "AAAAAH!" he screamed falling into the tree, landing on his back on a thick tree branch. "Uhhn…" he moaned in pain. Trying to get up and down from the tree, he carefully started to sit up. CRICK! _Oh shit…_ CRACK! _It can't be…_ CRICKCRACK! _God no… please… don't pick on me today… not now. _SNAP! _Oh fu-_ "-UUUUUUUUUUUCK!" plop! Yassal landed on his back on the ground. "OW!" he shouted without opening his eyes. (They've been closed ever since he landed in the tree.)

X Where Chii went to X

Tears slid down Chii's cheeks as soon as she left her brother's grip. _No… big brother…_ She closed her eyes tight and curled up into a ball, holding on to herself tightly. She thought about all the people she loved and cared for. _Will I ever see them again…?_ She thought, a tear sliding down her cheek. _I never really got to tell him… in person._ The thought of the man she loved entered her mind, causing her to shake uncontrollably. The vortex that swirled and twisted and twirled around her was the least of her concerns. The only thing she cared about was her family, and she might never see them again… _No! Don't think like that!_ She screamed at herself _If you start thinking like that it will come true. Stay happy, love all, and do anything in your power to help others._ Chii couldn't forget that… it was her nature, to help others, even when you can't help yourself.

X Where Sin went X

Sin was still tied up and was sent twirling into a fountain, which looked like an old cathedral in ruins. _Oh fuck!_ Sin swore to herself falling into the fountain. "Ugh! This day couldn't get any worse." She screamed as she lazily crawled out of the fountain and landed on her stomach, coughing up water. She caught her breath and looked in front of her to meet a scythe at her throat. "What is your business here?" the hooded man in white clothing demanded. Sin sighed in frustration. "I stand corrected." She stated blandly then sent him a glare. "…" The man raised his scythe, ready to attack.

X

Christina: I'll finish the rest of this later, I just hope whoever reads this enjoys it so far. This is my first story so try and be nice if you so choose to flame. I'm open to helpful criticism (I hope I spelt that right... --; ). Bye for now!


	2. Where the f am I? ?

Okay! Here we go! -;

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur III or anything associated with it. The only thing I own is the idea of this story that I thought up by myself because I have nothing better to do at the moment.

X Back to Yassal X

Yassal got up and looked around, "Great," he said sarcastically while leaning against the tree "where the fuck am I now?" he said irritated at his current situation. "Well, waiting around here isn't going to get me anywhere…" he said to himself as he headed out for a random direction. Right before he was about to move from the tree, an arrow was sent flying past him,_ What the fuck now? _ He looked at the direction where the arrow was sent; a man in green was standing at the top of the hill, bow out and a new arrow ready. "Ah shit." Yassal didn't make any moves _Okay! I've got a few options now that I know where the fuck I am. 1. I can pull out my gun and kick that guy's ass. 2. I can try and communicate with him that I'm not evil and have him help me find Chii and a way out of here. Or 3. Both! … _Yassal looked at the gun he had in the holster on his leg, then at his sword which seemed to be a couple of feet to the right, where it landed. _Screw it… I'll choose 2._ He said to himself as he changed his stance into more of a relaxed position. The man in green looked a little confused and untrusting at Yassal. He stared into his eyes for any trace of a threat, and then rested his bow and started walking towards him.

X Back to Chii X

Chii felt like she was no longer falling in a vortex-like manner. She opened her ice-blue eyes to see she was falling towards a town, and fast! She screamed from the top of her lungs as she put her arms in front of her face, praying quietly to herself asking to live from this fall. She could see the people in the street and describe them, but she wasn't landing in a busy street, she was heading for a small alley next to one of the main streets. She landed on the ground, hard. She felt all the muscles in her body for a split second and then no more, all she knew was that she should be in pain from the fall or worse, dead. "Ungh…" she voiced out. She could feel a warm liquid starting to pour from her arms and legs, thankfully nowhere else. She heard footsteps coming towards her. "Hey look! It's a girl, strangely dressed too!" said a male voice running up to her and crouching next to her. The man checked for a pulse on her neck "Hey, she's still alive." He said to another man taking slow steps towards her. A deeper voice began to talk, "Good observations, from her strange clothes she's probably wealthy, we can get a good ransom on her if she has any family. We'll take her for now and see whether or not she's expendable later." Chii made the connection between the slow footsteps and the man with a deep voice, he started walking away. Chii felt two strong arms wrap around her and pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

X Back to Yassal X

Yassal watched Link as he started walking towards him. Suddenly a large lizard-like creature appeared behind Link. _Oh shit._ Thought Yassal as he reached over for his sword. After grabbing it he took his pistol and aimed carefully at Lizardman. He pulled the trigger; direct hit. Lizardman fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. Link turned himself around and stared at Yassal in awe (I guess he's never seen a gun before. Odd.) Yassal ran over to Lizardman and started stabbing him with his sword. "Die… you … mother… fucking… iguana!" Yassal shouted in between swings of his sword. Link just stared. Once he snapped out of it he took hold of one of Yassal's wrist that he was using to swing the huge buster sword, as to say 'No more… he's not going anywhere anytime soon.' Yassal stopped swinging. And looked down at the half dead Lizardman, then back at Link who was walking away. Yassal looked down at Lizardman one last time muttering "Fucker." Then kicked it in the nuts then started walking in the same direction that Link was going in.

X back to Sin X

Sin reached for her Katana and stopped the swing towards her head. "You don't want to make me mad…" Sin's voice was reduced to that of a deadly whisper as she got to her feet and pushed back the man with the scythe. "Hmm… this shall be interesting." He said before he ran at her; he jumped in the air, scythe overhead and ready to come down on her. Sin moved to the right and dodged his attack. His back exposed she ran at him and pushed her Katana through the right side of his waist, hoping to do some damage. "Gotcha." She said as she retrieved her katana, pulling it out of him. She turned her back and walked away. _What a weakling. That was a total waste of my ti-!_ Her thought went incomplete, however, due to the fact of a huge scythe being stuck in her back. She fell to the ground knees first, momentarily, and then she fell on the palms of her hands, trying to support herself. "I… refuse to… die here…" she choked back blood. She collapsed on the ground and her world started to turn black. "You… bastard!" she said world still spinning like before when she was knocked into this world. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. "Gotcha." Said the man, pulling his scythe out of her back and walking away.

Christina: Okay, that was a lot of writing… sort of. Um, I hope whoever reads this finds it amusing and not a waste of time. If you like it your welcome to review, or if you don't like it, either way works. Thank you for your time.


	3. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur III or anything associated with it. The only thing I own is the idea of this story that I thought up by myself because I have nothing better to do at the moment.

_This chapter contains suggestive themes and some descriptions of perverseness 0.0;_

_Oh, and swearing like all of them most likely will…_

X back to Yassal X

Link and Yassal had been walking for about two hours now. "Where are we headed too?" Yassal asked looking around. Link didn't reply but just pointed at a purple sash around his waist. _Oh fuck. He's taking me to a rebel base in the game._ They kept walking until they came to a desert. They started walking up a huge dune, once on top Yassal could make out a few campfires at the bottom of the other side of the dune, along with some tents. It was pretty late by now; the sun had already set in the sky.

They walked down to the camp, wandering into a nearby tent; Yassal was met with about 8 swords to his throat. Thankfully Link was there because he somehow communicated to them he was friend not foe, they put down they're swords. Link jerked his head towards a separate part of the tent they were in.

Link opened the curtain for Yassal that separated the rooms and allowed him to go in first. Yassal looked around; there was a whole bunch of weapons laid out before him. Yassal walked over and picked up a few weapons to try them out, he was still unsure of what weapon to choose.

"Hmm… belt of throwing knives… check, mine!" he put them on his shoulder. Then he picked up a one-handed bastard sword "Yay! This is like my bastard sword back home… unlike this bulky piece of shit." He takes the sword off his back and throws it into the pile of weaponry and replaced it with a bastard sword. He turned back to look at Link, "Can you understand me?" he asked casually. Link quirked an eyebrow at Yassal but nodded in response. "Where are we," Yassal asked.

"Or better yet, why did you bring me here?" silence. Yassal wasn't going to get any answer out of him apparently. "Master Link! You are needed at the front, Emperor's orders." One soldier said once he came in the door and disappeared just as quickly. Link nodded his head at Yassal as his good-bye and left.

Leaving Yassal alone.

X back to Chii X

…

"No! You can't have him!" Chii screamed, drawing her sword. "Oh? And who's going to stop me? YOU? Hah! You are nothing but an annoying little girl who talks big but is no bigger inside than a tiny spark from a fire. You are no threat to me." A sadistic female voice boomed from the shadows.

Chii searched around desperately for any trace of the woman or her brother, but no luck yet. She felt something cold quickly wrap around her neck and slim arms wrap around her waist. A cold lifeless breath was whispered into Chii's ear, "You think you can stop me from taking him…? You can't even save yourself, what makes you think you can save anyone else?" Ivy cooed.

A tear slid down Chii's cheek "What will you tell him when he sees my dead body in your arms?" Chii asked, curious of her answer and aware of her fate. "I tried to do all that was in my power to stop Seigfried from killing you, but he just wasn't himself.

He knocked me out and by the time I woke up, I saw your raped and killed form lying in the middle of the floor." Ivy acted out the voice with a false sense of guilt, mocking the sensitive. "Do what you want with me… in fact, do your worst, nothing can hurt me more than I've already felt in my heart." Chii's voice was calm and gentle. "How sweet." Ivy mocked then wrapped her whip around Chii's neck, "Say good-bye to life." Chii's eyes shut tightly as she slowly started to lose breath.

…

Chii's eyes opened wide and she shot up from her bed. "Oh, thank goodness it was only a dream." She sighed in relief, "More like a nightmare." She added after thinking of how dreams are nice and that one was not. "Wait! Where am I?" Chii looked around her to see a decorated chamber.

The walls were stone but were illuminated by the candles in the room so they gave the look of a deep gold color. She was lying down in a king-sized bed that was fitted with gold silk sheets and a red comforter followed by a red duvet with a golden symbol of a dragon on it.

In a corner of the room on the opposite side of the wall that the bed was on, there was a decently sized mahogany wardrobe and next to that there was a small vanity with perfumes and make-up on it just waiting to be used. The wall to the left of the wardrobe there was a full-length mirror and a wide shade used for changing.

On the wall opposite of the mirror was a waiting/living room area with a low glass coffee table and a French provincial coach with golden frame and red velvet. There was a chair pulled next to her bed that followed the theme, but someone was in it.

"Eep!" Chii gasped as she jumped from the bed onto the floor, hiding behind the other side of the bed. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked peeping her head out to look at the man only enough that he could see her eyes.

"My name isn't important for now, and you're in my chambers. (A/N Things are about to get a little ugly o.0; ) The man in the chair got up and started walking towards Chii. There was something in his eyes she didn't trust, a certain glint that seemed to be filled with lust. _AAH! He's going to rape me!_ Chii screamed in her head.

She fell backwards on the palms of her hands and used her feet to push her away from him. With every step he took she fastened her pace until the room ended and her back met with the wall. She looked up at the man that was in front of her. "Why so timid, little one?" he chuckled approaching her further. "I-I'm not scared, if that's what you mean." Chii retorted with a glare, attempting to push herself up against the wall further, hoping it would somehow extend.

The man crouched over her, they're faces only inches away from each other. Tears started forming in Chii's eyes. _This is not how I imagined losing my virginity!_ The man leaned forward, aggressively kissing Chii on the lips. Chii tried screaming but found it was useless and muffled from his tongue mashing against hers.

He reached over to undo her nightgown and reveal her lightly tanned flesh, but Chii bit his tongue while he was doing so, causing him to pull away from her. He reached his hand to his mouth and opened it, feeling a copper tasting liquid in his mouth he brushed his fingers against his tongue and looked down at his hand.

Blood. "You little winch!" he screamed in anger, smacking Chii across the face; making her bump her head against the wall. She blacked out.

X Chester's POV X

_The little whore! How dare she bite me!_ Chester fumed in thought. Before he was about to have his way with her there was a knock on the door. "What?!" Chester snapped.

"Pardon me, but your wanted by His Majesty." The soldier said, a little rattled up at Chester. Chester got up from where he was bent over and began putting his pants back on when an idea struck him. "Tell His Majesty I will be there as soon as possible." Chester turned his head back towards Chii.

When he didn't hear the door close or any footsteps behind him he turned around and screamed "Do.it.now." The guard walked off in a hurry, wanting to get as far away from Chester as possible.

"Now, I think I will get my vengeance on this lowly girl by playing with her mind," An evil grin spread across his face " and body." He licked his lips.

X Back to Yassal X

Yassal suddenly had a twisted feeling in his gut. Like something was seriously wrong. Looking around and inspecting as much of his surroundings that he could, he found no threat. He relaxed a bit, still feeling uneasy but pushed the feeling aside and decided to wander around camp for awhile.

Yassal walked around the camp looking at the different tents, but after the first fifteen minutes, it got boring. He went back into the tent that had the weapons in it and looked for something to play with. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" a gruff voice sounded out.

Christina: CLIFFIE!!!! ;;;;; I need sugar to make this funnier! I can't think of anything right now. I just wanted to update. Well, if you review, I want you to tell me what you want. I'll give it to you. Just tell me before I hurt myself from thinking too hard. If you want to be in it. Lemme know now!


End file.
